


Surprise Visit

by lol_lee_lol



Category: New Girl
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hotel Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is stuck on jury duty when she get visit from her drunk friend and a strange new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Really not my best work. I might make a better second chapter if something interesting happen in the sixth season, because this is a relationship that I would like to explore, although there was not much to work with in the 5th season.

I was lying in my bed, watching the ceiling. Boy, was it long. I could not wait until this trial was over. I wanted to get back home, see my friends again, get to live and love like I used to. Right now the only thing filling me was melancholy. It was not like me either, but all my happiness had left my body a long time ago. I had tried cheering myself up, but you can only play so many times with your pillows. Sitting in “my” bed, I still had a bathrobe on. There were no reasons for me to hurry to dress up. Well, that is a nice thing. None of the people I was leaving with would be trying to catch a peek of what was under my clothes. And heck, I did not even have to wash said clothes. My life might not be so bad after all. Making sure that the robe was perfectly closed, I walked to the window to close the blinds and untied my single piece of clothing.

Halfway back towards the wardrobe, with the time I was here, it was worth using it, the dress accidentally opened itself and I closed it back tight, looking around to make sure no one had seen anything. I laugh at myself for my silliness. With my new playing mood, I completely opened it, acting like a flasher who would be opening his coat to young ladies. Although, in my case, it was to a door. I found it funny and decided not to put my pajamas on right away. Instead, I started to walk around the room as if I was a flashing bad-ass, forcing different pieces of furniture to see me naked. It might not seem like much, but being enclosed here much of the time, it was a lot.

Even for me, it got tiresome, so I decided to change the game. A young and shy little girl, walking down the street, and some kind of perverts keep coming up to me to expose my body. Before I knew what was going on, I was squatting naked on the floor. “Well, that quickly got out of hand,” I told myself as I stood back up and walked to my closet. Before I could open the door, something inside of me stopped me. Probably my horny state. It was rather rare that I would be walking around naked; even when I was living with my boyfriend, before the apartment, it was not a usual thing. Decided to give it a go, I just went ahead and sat on my bed before opening the television. There was nothing good going on, although I got stuck on a sports network. The men currently playing were topless and perfectly shaped. This only added to my already turned on state. It probably did not help to spend so much time alone.

Not needing me to guide it, my hand found its way down my body and touched my love button directly. I got my breath taken away as two of my fingers quickly found their way inside of me. With my thumb doing small circle on my clitoris and the fingers going in and out at an amazing pace, it would not be long before I would reach my climax. That is, if I would have been given the time.

“I don’t think they saw us,” a man’s voice said from the door. I had a second to grab a pillow and cover my body, leaving me right at the edge of an orgasm. There was a small corridor, if it could even be called that, that was preventing me from seeing who was there.

“Well, hello there,” a woman said as she saw me, barely able to cover myself.

“Who are you?” I asked her, hoping I would not have pulled all the sheets off the bed earlier to try to cover myself while I was running around the room, getting exposed by my “assailant.”

“Don’t be so loud, you’ll get us caught,” she said, sounding a bit tipsy. I was hesitant as to what would make her think I would not try to get her caught. I did not know her after all. It was when the person to whom the man’s voice was belonging appeared that I understood.

“Nick! What are you doing here?” I tried to whisper, wanting to get up to hug him even though I stayed in my place, not to expose myself to my ex-boyfriend and a complete stranger.

“Wow, Jess,” he said, clearly drunk. “I did not expect to catch you like this,” he continued, not looking away from my body. “Oh Jess, that’s Megan.”

“Reagan,” she corrected him.

“We were drinking down at the bar and Megan…

“Reagan.”

“… was wondering what the girl who used to be in her room was like. So I was like ‘Megan we...’”

“Reagan,” she kept saying in a really calm voice.

“‘We should totally go see her.’ So here we are. I don’t think we should have sex right now. Megan is here.”

It was no use to try and correct him. Instead, I looked over to Reagan with her really red cheeks and asked her if they could give me a moment while I got dressed. She nodded and grab Nick to bring him further. Unfortunately, I had misinterpreted how drunk she was as they both made a step back and kept looking at me. I sighed and awkwardly got up with the pillow that had a lot of trouble to cover both my breast and pussy. After grabbing my bathrobe, it was the easiest thing to put on, I got it over my shoulder before turning around to drop the pillow.

“Jess, did you just give birth to a pillow?” Nick asked.

“No, you idiot,” Reagan answered for me as I turned around to look at them now that I was a bit more presentable. “She clearly pooped it.”

“Oh boy. OK. Did you two took marijuana?”

“I haven’t heard anyone say...”

“Yes, we did not,” Nick cut her.

“What? That doesn’t… What? Anyway.”

We all sat on the bed to talk. It was good to have a real conversation for once. I tried asking them how they got in, but they did not want to tell me. We stayed in our highschooler position, not that we really had a choice to use chairs instead of my bed, for almost an hour. I should go to bed soon, but since I had company for once, I would be more than willing to have a sleepless night. It is at this point that the new girl announced that it was hot and she would remove her shirt. She did not end up completely topless though, to Nick’s deception, as she still had small tank top underneath; acting at the same time as a bra.

“So you two were a couple?” Reagan asked, looking alternately at each of us.

“Yes, a…”

“I tap that, yeah,” Nick told her as if he was in a pub with his drinking buddies, pointing out a random girl he had hooked up with the night before.

“Nick! I like to believe that…”

“And she was really good.”

“Well, thank you, but I still think we were…”

“Trust me, honey; I’m better.”

There was a short moment of silence during which both of them were looking at me. The woman was smiling while the man was unsure. She was the one to take the parole first, ordering him to kiss me. I turned my head towards her, laughing a bit in my mind. As if Nick would be… I was wrong. Entirely wrong. Before I could react, his mouth was locked with mine. I wanted to fight back. At least, I think I wanted. Although, desire or not, I could not stop him. Instead, I let him go through with it; putting my hands behind him: one on his back, one on his head. After having to force a little to get through my grasp, he pulled back. Before I could open my eyes, I felt lips meet mine again and the kissing restarted. Although this time it was softer. Tasting a little like cherry. It was almost like if I was kissing silk, and the person was a much better kisser than Nick. It is only at that point that it hit me: it was not Nick. Quick math in my head: we were three and if it was neither me nor Nick, then it meant…

“Reagan! I’m not…” I said, opening my eyes and trying to crawl back away from them.

“What’s wrong? You didn’t like it?” she asked, a small smirk on her face.

“I did,” Nick said from further down the bed, enjoying the show we had just given him.

“Nick did, Jess. Give him a little more. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“But I…”

Before I could finish my sentence, she was kissing me again. This time making me fall back and I felt her getting on top of me. She was too good for me to stop her. So much that, when her tongue decided to break open my mouth, I let it in without any resistance. Not that we stayed at it for long but, from time to time, I would open my eyes to see if my ex-lover was still enjoying it as much as I was. The bulge in his pants was not letting me have any doubts. Maybe it was from my lack of sexual interaction or maybe it was because of what I had been doing when they got here but, either way, once she reached inside my solely piece of clothing and cupped my breast, I let her. I knew that by doing so, there was not turning back, but I did not want to turn back.

I felt the top of my bathrobe getting pulled open. Just open enough so that both my breasts would be exposed while her body was keeping it from opening all the way down. Looking again on my left to make sure he was not missing a thing, he could not see the smile I wanted to give him. His glare was focused on my two girls that he had seen over and over again. Yet, he was still unable to get apart from them. Feeling a bit lift up by his perversion, I had still the feeling of being exposed. Using only an index, I pulled on the girl’s shirt, letting both her boobs bounce free and rub against mine. If we kept at it, I had no doubt Nick would be coming in his pants. I wanted much more from him though.

“Do you have condoms?” I asked after pushing her away and watched the skin that I had exposed on her.

“Yes, I always…” Nick tried saying.

“I don’t want the old one you always carry around. I haven’t taken the pill in a while.”

“Nick. My purse,” she ordered him as she got off of me.

I watched her remove her shirt without any hesitations. As she was doing so, Nick, going quicker than I could have ever imagined, was back, with his cock out and the condom in his hand. It really was not our first time and I was used to doing it with us almost entirely clothed around our apartment, so I did not think twice about it, although Reagan stopped me from going towards him to put the rubber on him.

“Wow, there, Casanova.”

“Who is…” he tried asking.

“Strip. If you see us and want to get us, we want to see you as well.”

He did not really argue. I watched him removed his clothes so quickly that they almost just vanished from his body. Now more naked than us, he was about to open the condom, but she stopped him, telling him that we were not there yet. Without any warning, she finished opening my robe, exposing my not so well trim sex. It was not my fault, alone in this room for so long, how was I supposed to expect any company. I felt her nail going over my love hole. Jolts went across my body. Inserting her finger inside of me, my back arch itself against my will and I heard her tell nick to get his mouth there. It had never been neither of our strong suit. He was bad at it and I always preferred when my boyfriend were using their hands. Although, probably helped with Regan’s hand, this time it was different. With his tongue inside of me and her finger skillfully playing on my clitoris, I hit my first orgasm in barely a minute.

After I came down on earth, she stopped massaging my clit and, not even letting me a second to breathe, I felt Nick gland brush against my entrance. I opened my eyes and we smiled at each other as he was slowly pushing himself inside of me, making me gasp. I had forgotten how good this feeling was. The movement reminded me of old memories as we soon regain our comfort zone as if we had never broken up. Now that I was getting accustom to my new intruder, I was about to look on my side to see what his accomplice was up to, but before I could, I saw her appear above my head, now entirely naked. I knew what she wanted, it was not hard to guess, but I was not sure if I could. I had never done anything like that before. Nevertheless, I took my tongue out and tried doing the best job I could on her pussy.

“I’m…” I heard Nick start saying before he pushed himself one last time deep inside of me. Seeing me lick another girl was too much for him and he could not hold it any longer.

“Let me give you another orgasm than,” Reagan said, lowering herself on my body to take a 69 position, not to Nick’s displeasure, I was sure.

\---

I opened my eyes. The ringtone of the hotel phone had woken me up. It was time to go to the trial. I had fallen asleep naked on the bed. Disappointed that it was just a dream, I lowered my hand onto my little-me. She was really wet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the story and sorry it took so long (I had the intention of getting this out around July 6, so over a month late)


End file.
